Team Winchester
by Zefron2712
Summary: Dean and Sams parents were both killed by the demon. Join the two brothers and Sams girlfriend, Jessica, as they travel around America. In this episode they travel to Albuquerque, where 6 pupils in the local high school have mysterously died.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Deans mother was killed some 20 years ago by 'the demon'. While hunting that demon, their father died. Dean is a ladies man who flirts with them all. Sam is the younger of the two brothers and is the more sensitive one. Jessica has been engaged to Sam for almost a year and loves him so much that she has dedicated her life to finding the thing that killed their parents. They now travel around America to find that evil son of a btch who killed the boys' parents.

'Dean. Get up!' Sam called whacking him hard on his legs.

' Dude ! Calm down. What time is it ?' Dean said, half asleep.

' 8. Why did you come in so late night ? You knew Jessica had a job for us today!'

A guilty smile stretched across Deans face. ' Well you see, I was at this bar right ? And I got talking to these three girls and then..' Dean boasted, happy to explain the details.

'Dean! Forget I ever asked OK ?' Sam said.

'Where is Jessica anyway ?' Dean asked, scrambling out of bed.

'Gone to get breakfast. Dean, this motel you booked us into, it's _so .. '_

' Amazing ? Well I Know. It really is.. '

' Cheap!' Sam stated. 'Next time, I'm picking it, OK ? Now hurry up. We've got to meet Jessica in 10 minutes'

'All right, All right ! Keep your knickers on ' Dean said, pulling his top on.

'_Bitch.' _Dean muttered under his breathe.

'Jerk' Sam replied, reaching for the Impala's car keys from the stand.

'Hey Hey ! What you doing ? ' Dean said, smacking Sam's hands away.

' Uh, what does it look like I'm doing ? ' Sam answered.

' No, no, no. Dude. You should've learn by now. _My_ car, _my_ keys. I'm driving.'

Dean explained, while reaching out for the keys.

'Whatever. Are you ready yet ? ' Sam said, starting to get annoyed.

Dean nodded and the pair left for the car.

' So tell me about this gig. ' Dean said to his brother.

' Well. If you were here last night you would already know about it.' Sam grunted.

' Just tell me about the hunting, Sam '

' OK. Well, there's this school in New Mexico, Albuquerque. It's had 6 deaths over the past 6 years. One teenager every year. But here's the strange part, each teenager has died in June, everyone on 6th.'

' 666. Devils number.' Dean noticed.

' Exactly. But the dates they've all died on too. 6th of June. It's the 4th today' Sam noted.

' That's why you wanted me to rush then ' Dean realised.

' Yeah. That and Jessica was waiting for us by the café. There she is ' Sam pointed out.

Dean swerved the Impala up to the sidewallk and Jess jumped into the back.

' Hey Jess.' Sam said, clearly happier now that she was there.

' Hey Sam.' Jess replied, leaning over the seat and kissing his head.

' Ahhh, get a room you two' Dean said sighing, and starting up the car.

' Dean! ' Sam complained, giving him a glaring look.

Dean pushed his foot harder and sped off, making Jessica's and Sam's head jolted backwards.

' Albuquerque here we come ' Dean said cheerfully, glad to be leaving Oklahoma behind them. He opened the cars windows so everyone's hair flew about the place.

' Must you Dean ? ' Sam asked.

' Oh calm down dude ! Live a little ! We were in Oklahoma for three whole days and we didn't kick no butts. Even if the motel was awesome. I'm glad to be leaving this place behind! Hopefully theres some son of a bitch in Albuquerque. Now shut up and enjoy the music' Dean told Sam, putting a cassette into the player and turning it up to the maxium volume.

Well that was my first story on Fan Fiction : ) Please leave reviews on how I can improve. Love Emily xx


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Sam and Jessica arrive at Albuquerque, and are checking into the motel.

' Here you go Sam. You go check in, while me and Jessica unpack the bags' Dean said handing Sam a credit card.

Sam took the card from Deans hand and walked through the motel doors.

' You can go in if you want Dean. There's only my bag left now, go in there with Sam. ' Jessica told him.

Dean dragged his and Sams bag up the motel steps, pushed the door open and stood next to Sam.

' So, erm, would you like a room with a king size bed ?' The receptionist asked the boys, eyeing them both up and down.

' What ?! Oh, no no! He's my brother. Erm, 3 singles please. ' Sam explained.

' Right. Well that's 100 dollars - ' Sam handed her the card, not realising the fake name that was written on it.

' Thanks Sir - I.P. Freely ' The woman said to herself, holding in the laughter.

Sam gave her an awkward smile and turned to give Dean a stern look, but at this point Dean was in fits of laughter at the prank he just played on his brother.

Sam, Dean and Jessica emptied their belongs into the wardrobes and draws around them.

' So, when are we going to start on this hunt ? If it is actually one. ' Dean questioned.

' Not today' Jessica said, yawning and slumping down on the bed. Sam sat down next to her and started kissing her neck.

' Oh, right. Don't mind me. Y'know, if you want me to leave all you have to do is ask ' Dean told them.

' Just leave, Dean ' Sam said, chucking him the motel keys. ' And lock the door behind you. '

Dean pulled on his jacket and headed out the door.

He drove around in his Impala for a while, searching for the school that Sam had told him about. He pulled up to the pavement, so he could concerntrate better.

' What was the name of this school now ? West high ? South high ? North High? Argh, I don't know ' Dean said to himself.

' You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself ' Said an unfamiliar voice through the cars window.

Dean jumped and turned to see who it was. To Deans happiness, it was a 6ft busty blonde, wearing, well next to nothing really.

'Christina' She said, leaning her hand through the window.

' Dean ' He said, reaching back and shaking her hand.

' So, eh why were you talking to yourself exactly ?' She asked.

' Erm, I'm suppose to be picking up a friends brother. But I can't remember the school name' Dean lied.

' Well, you mentioned all the points of a compass, apart from East. So I think he probably goes to East high ' She pointed out, laughing.

Dean started to laugh back, realising what a fool he must've sounded like, but still tried to keep it cool.

' So, do you have any idea where that is ? ' Dean asked Christina.

' Yer. Down there, and at the next traffic lights, take a right. Follow the road down and eventually it's on your left. I'd hurry thought, cos they finish in 5 minutes.' She explained.

' Right. Thanks. Well, see you around' Dean said pulling off.

He continued driving down the road, adjusting his rear view mirror, so that he could see Christina's behind, in the reflection.

' Sweet. ' He said to no one in particular.

Dean followed the instructions he had been given and found the school he had been looking for. Just a couple of seconds after Dean had arrived, pupil after pupil after pupil started pouring out of the grand school doors. Dean sat in his car for a while. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he thought. But then, about 10 minutes after everyone had left, Dean noticed one boy staring at the ground, sat on the school wall. Dean got out of the car and headed towards him.

So that was my second one : ). The next one is going to be like a cross over thing with the people from High School Musical :D Please, PLEASE review. Love Emily x


	3. Chapter 3

' Hey, I'm Dean.' Dean said, motioning his hand so that the boy could shake it.

' Troy ' The boy said, without raising his hand or his head.

' Ok, then' Dean said, pulling his hand away. So, why exactly are you hanging around your school wall ? Why didnt you get on the bus ? .' Dean asked him.

' I want to stay here, ok ? Jesus, man. What has it got to do with you anyway ? ' He snapped back.

' Wow calm down dude. I was just asking.' Dean told him.

Troy didn't move. He just sat there on the wall staring at the ground like his life depended on it. He played with his hands nervously, picking at his nails.

Dean eyed the boy up and down. One part of him was thinking how rude he was while the other felt sorry for him. There was total silence for about 5 minutes until Dean noticed something through the boys longish brown hair. Tear after tear started to roll down his face, so he lifted his head up to try and keep them back, and wiping them away with his hands.

'Hey, hey. What's wrong ?' Dean asked, moving towards him.

' She's gone! She's never coming back. And it's all my fault !' Troy cried.

Dean soon realised that this boy was probably on about something to do with his hunt. He decided to ask him more questions to get the gist of what was going on.

'Who's gone ? Gone, where ?' Dean asked.

' Gabriella ' The boy said, bursting into more floods of tears. ' I couldn't have stop them ! I couldv'e! But I just stood there ! And now I've lost her. She's gone now, forever.'

Dean put his arm around the boy trying to calm him down.

'What happened?' Dean asked, so that he could get a better understanding of what was going on, after all, this might not have been the boy Dean was looking for.

' She was suppose to come right back. She was only suppose to have been 5 minutes there. So I went out and looked for her and - ' Troy was cut of by Dean.

' Back from where ?'

' The store room. Principal Matsui asked her to fetch something, can't remember what. I was walking with her so I told Sir that I would go with her. But she said she'd be ok, I was was an idiot and let her go on her own.'

' And she never came back from there?' Dean questioned.

'No. I went to see what was wrong , and when I got there – Oh forget it. No-one ever believes me anyway' Troy said.

' Try me.' Dean told him

' No, it's no point. No-one ever believes me. They say I'm making it up, as a way of dealing with what they all think I saw.' Troy explained to Dean.

' Troy. Tell me what you saw. No-one hardly ever believes me either. Now c'mon, I bet I'll believe you.'

' Well, I – I – I, went to the store room , to see where she was. Then there was just like this thing, this figure leaning over her. But, it wasn't like a human, it was more, it was more of an animal. '

Dean soon realised that this was definitely a hunt. He started to concentrate and tried thinking of something that he had hunted in the past that sounded familiar to the boys description. Troy noticed that Dean was not longer paying attention to him.

' Oh forget it ! You're just like everyone else ! Like my mom, dad, friends. Noone believes me ! But I'm telling the truth ! Something did kill her! It wasn't suicide, my girlfriend wasn't like that!' Troy stood up, and shouted in Deans face. ' Just because you don't understand. You've probably never had someone taken from you like I have. And you just don't understand because you can't have seen what I've seen. What happened to her, it was like something out of a horror movie.' Troy was red in the face from shouted at Dean. But he felt good because he had finally gotten rid of all the anger that had been building up inside of him.

Dean stood up, facing Troy.

'Look. You may think that you've been through it all, but you haven't. The things that I see every week, what _I _go through with my brother – noone has ever seen things like it, because we won't let them. I've watch so many people loose their lives, and in such terrible ways. Now, other people may not believe you, but I do. So you better finish telling me what happened or we're never gunna be able to do anything about it. And I am sorry for your loss, I really am. Heck, I've lost people to, and I want them back so badly that - ' Dean paused for air.

Troy looked at Dean, not knowing what to say. He finally felt like someone did understand him, and what he was going through. He sat back on the wall, calming down.

' If I tell you the full story, will you tell me some of the things that you've been through. Who you've lost ? What you and your brother go through ?' Troy asked, hoping to make a deal.

Dean took a deep breathe in , and figured out that the only way he was going to get told the story, is if he told Troy his too. Dean nodded and sat back next to Troy.

Well there was my third one : Please, please,please review. Special shout out to Lauren! Love Emily x


End file.
